This invention relates to a structure designed for use by cats and the like.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure incorporating a plurality of cat uses.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention concerns a multi-purpose cat structure including sleeping, eating, playing, and litter areas.
Within the art of structures for cats and the like, it is common to provide various single feature devices, such as scratching posts, dishes for food and water, beds, play areas, litter boxes, etc. In some instances more than one generally similar feature is combined, for example, a scratching post and play area. In general, the single feature devices are relatively simple but any combined features are generally large, expensive, and difficult or impossible to dismantle, repair and clean. A typical example is the prior art combination of scratching post and play area. Generally, these devices are completely assembled and cannot be disassembled for cleaning or repair. One major reason for this condition is that the entire structure is usually covered in carpet so that the cat can scratch anywhere on the device.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide a new and improved multi-purpose cat structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved multi-purpose cat structure which is easy to disassemble for storage, repairs, and cleaning.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved multi-purpose cat structure which is relatively inexpensive and simple to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved multi-purpose cat structure which includes the features of play area, eating area, sleeping area, and litter area.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved multi-purpose cat structure including an improved litter area which is easy to clean and which reduces the spreading of litter.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the present invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a multi-purpose cat structure with a stored mode and a use mode including a hollow base having a first opening for inserting and removing a litter box and a second opening for the ingress and egress of a cat. Further included are vertical walls removably attached to an upper surface of the base in the use mode and an enclosed sleeping/play area is removably attached to an upper edge of the vertical walls in the use mode. The sleeping/play area includes at least one ingress and egress opening and the vertical walls and enclosed sleeping/play area are designed to be stored in the hollow base during the stored mode.
In a preferred embodiment, the multi-purpose cat structure has a stored mode and a use mode including a hollow base with a first opening in one of four side walls and a door movable between an open position for inserting and removing a litter box and a closed position in which the first opening is substantially closed. The hollow base has a second opening for the ingress and egress of a cat or the like. A pair of vertical walls are removably attached to an upper surface of the base and an enclosed sleeping/play area, with several ingress and egress openings, is removably attached to an upper edge of the vertical walls in the use mode. The vertical walls and enclosed sleeping/play area are designed to be stored in the hollow base during the stored mode.